Loved you from the start
by SakugirlSasuboy
Summary: Sasuke runs away from Orochimaru and bumps into Sakura. He pretends to be a young boy called Yuki and serves Sakura. But will Sakura realise that Yuki is the Man she misses?
1. Falling head over heals in love

Loved you from the start

Chapter 1

Falling head over heels in love

"Sasuke you're too soft. None of the men are severely hurt!" Hissed Orochimaru

"I will hurt, no. I will kill that person when I meet him." Replied Sasuke

Sasuke glanced briefly at the men that were unconscious on the cold bare ground and stalked towards his dark room.

"SSSSS. Heh, Heh, Heh. His body will be mine soon."

Suddenly a blade stabbed through the middle of Orochimaru. Oro laughed a terrifying laugh that filled the hallways. A huge snake with white scales came out of Oro's mouth. Sasuke cursed at the huge monster and ran for his life. Oro tried to chase but failed to get out the door.

...

Music was playing. Celebration was in the air. It was the ceremony of the new princess of Konoha. A lady came out of a carriage dressed in a beautiful bright pink kimono with red ribbons laid neatly on top of her clothing. She had a purple piece of cloth covering her face. She walked so gracefully that Sasuke (who was hiding in the bushes where the huge Hokage's mansion stood) fell in love with the new princess.

"I Tsunade, now give to you the new princess of Konoha!"

Tsunade unveiled her as the crowd screamed in excitement. It was Sakura Haruno. She had changed, her chest was big, her body was thin and perfect and her smile was beautiful. He wanted to rush over to her and embrace her beautiful body.

"NO, NO, NO! I cannot think such things! I am Sasuke Uchiha, leader of my clan! I have to focus on avenging my clan! Not pervert a young previous teammate. And she's a princess!" Muttered Sasuke

The bush rustled slightly while the villages and ninjas left, no one noticed but Sakura did. She went towards the bush; she grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of the bush.

"Excuse me! Who's this here?" Exclaimed Sakura

Out of the bushes a young boy appeared. He was grubby and not fed well. His hair was messy and he looked as old as Sakura was.

"Sorry Hime-Sama. I didn't mean to trespass. My name is Yuki; I was left on the streets by my parents. Said Sasuke

Sasuke was relieved that Sakura had not recognised him. He had not had the time to use his transformation jutsu.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for being that rude. You poor thing, let's get you to my palace and get you cleaned up. I'll get you recruited for my bodyguard team and you'll be looked after by the maidservants." Said Sakura

"Thank You, for your generosity Hime-Sama." Replied Sasuke

Sasuke was happy that he had a good hiding place. He was also surprised that Sakura came in herself to brush his messy hair. She caressed the endless tangles of hair so gently. He didn't want her to stop but she did eventually. It was like his own hairstyle.

"You look so much like the man I love." Sakura stated

Sasuke was so surprised that he couldn't speak. But he was also worried. Many people will recognise him if he walked around with that hairstyle. Especially Neji Hyuga his eyesight is extraordinary.

"Until you achieve that bodyguard position you will not be allowed to leave my palace. This is because; if anyone knows your real identity outside you may be assassinated, as I am planning to make you the bodyguard chief. As no one knows you because you were thrown out of your home. You will be wearing an anbu mask when you are the bodyguard chief so you won't be assassinated while in the streets." Explained Sakura

"I understand" replied Sasuke

"Good! You may go to your room. There are clothes in the dresser and you may walk to the kitchen and bathrooms if you need anything. The maidservants will lead you to your room, they will give you the tour to the kitchen and bathrooms and you will be woken up by me tomorrow. Goodnight." Explained Sakura

"Understood Hime-Sama, goodnight and see you tomorrow." Replied Sasuke

Thank You for Reading! Please Review!

SakugirlSasuboy


	2. Training

Loved you from the start

Chapter 2

Training

When Sakura came to Sasuke's room she found him fully awake. He had brushed his hair put on the gear that was given to him by Sakura and was waiting patiently for her.

"Good work for the first day." Praised Sakura as she lead him towards the dining room

"Is it only us?" Inquired Sasuke

"Yes. The other men are already fully graduated bodyguards. They only train here in the safety and private training hall, so that no enemy will steal their jutsu." Explained Sakura

Sasuke really liked the idea of being with Sakura alone. As he was rejoicing to himself Sakura suddenly said, "You can leave when you are a bodyguard. I'm sorry that you have to stay here with me."

"No no! I would never want to leave your side! If you don't mind, I would like to stay here for as long as I live!" Replied Sasuke

"Of course you can stay." Said Sakura soothingly

Sasuke ate a great meal. He was desperately hungry of course. Sakura smiled lovingly at him, her eyes looked a bit lonely like something was missing inside her heart. Then he realised that she missed him.

"Yuki? We better go to the training hall, and here are your weapons." Said Sakura

She laid a kantana, some shuriken and kunai and a first aid pack. Then she threw him a drink bottle and led him to the training hall.

"You will go over to target practice first then follow on to elemental jutsu and then weaponry training with the kantana and finally the genjutsu course. After all that report to the medical room for a checkup done by me whiles the others train their speed. Understand?" said Sakura in a smug voice

"Understood, Hime-Sama!" Replied Sasuke

He went to all the classes and pretended to learn. Then he went to Sakura for a medical checkup. He was healthy, but his eyes were going blind. Sakura wanted to know why but didn't ask. Sasuke was going to have to have eye therapy during speed. His speed excelled the others. Then he would go to tijutsu training with Sakura, she was surprisingly strong and her ninja clothes wrapped so well around her curves that Sasuke just couldn't help but stare. He was felt like a pervert, staring at Sakura like that.

Sasuke liked being with Sakura, he didn't want to be revealed yet.

…

"Sasuke, your body will be mine. No matter what! Those powerful eyes and those grand jutsus, all mine!" hissed Orochimaru

"Orochimaru-Sama the body is here." Said Kabuto

"Damn you Sasuke! Making me wait another ten years! Now to retrieve Sasuke. Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin! That is your job!" Shouted Orochimaru

"We'll retrieve Sasuke!' grinned Suigetsu, showing his sharp shiny white teeth"

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama! Just for the cure." Said Jugo

"Oh yes! I'll get Sasuke you wait. Sasuke will fall for my graceful moves and sexy looks no doubt about! I'll lure him back here!" Answered Karin

"Heh Graceful? You sound like an elephant stomping around! And talk about fat! You'll never lure Sasuke here, I'll use violence!" smirked Suigetsu

"Why don't you just shut the hell up!" screamed Karin, punching Suigetsu in the head.

"Come on, let's go. I don't like too much violence." Whispered Jugo

They all shut up and nodded then left towards Konoha. Where Sasuke was last sighted.

**SakugirlSasuboy**

**Thanx for reading!**

**Please review! And I promise more sasusaku in the next chapter!**


	3. Therapy

**Sorry for the long wait! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I own this fanfic!**

Loved you for the start

Chapter 3

Therapy

Sakura came to escort him to breakfast every morning. He had very grand meals with her in the dining hall then he left to train with the other bodyguards. When it was time for speed training he left to see Sakura at the medical room.

When he got there he saw Sakura in a very sexy nurse uniform. Suddenly everything blacked out and blood was coming out of his nose.

"Oh my gosh Yuki!" screamed Sakura

When Sasuke came to he found himself in a hospital bed with her bending down over him, revealing some cleavage. WOW!

"I've examined your eyes and they have improved by 60% once the therapy is finished your eyesight will be flawless.

It had been 2 weeks of therapy to get to 60%, fourteen days of seeing Sakura not glomping him was the worst form of torture, he never knew that he was going to fall for Sakura the most annoying and weakest girl ever! He was an Uchiha! He needed reven-! I forgot! My revenge! But Sakura…

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

Sakura turned and gasped when Sasuke's mouth met hers.

"Yuki…!?"

Sasuke put his finger on her lips.

"It's me"

"Waa! Sasuke-kun!"

Then it came. Sakura slapped him in the face.

"Y-Y-YOU! You freaking retard! How dare you leave me and trick me now! I hate you! W-W-WHY! Why did I devote my life to you!"

Sasuke stared at her in shock as she hit his pressure point. He fell to the ground and she dragged him to his room and activated the lock and Chakra dissolver(not until death) then she placed a seal on the door.

…

"Sasuke-Kun is so handsome!" squealed Karin

"Shut up!" said Suigetsu

They sped through the forest with Jugo trailing behind them. Jugo liked to observe his surroundings the beautiful birds, the beautiful little forest animals and the fresh air(he had been underground for a very long time) the others were either doing disgusting experiments(Karin/she enjoyed it) and locked up in a tube of water(Suigetsu/ sleeping.)

"Stop day dreaming Nature Nerd!" Sneered Karin

Karin… She is so annoying! That slut(fat slut) Sasuke would never choose her!

"SHUT UP KARIN!" Shouted Suigetsu

"The lights of Konoha were nearing. We were going to bring Sasuke back soon… to his doom. I will try to convince the others to just follow Sasuke to kill Itachi(everyone knew his ambition) Karin will be easy but I 'm still not sure. She is devoted to Orochimaru. Might as well kill him. Suigetsu never liked him anyway but Sasuke is different." Thought Jugo

"We'll See" muttered Jugo

**Sorry for making everyone wait. I am really sorry! I hope this chapter is good!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**SakugirlSasuboy**


	4. Seeing the Hokage

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But I own this story!

Loved you from the start

Chapter 4

Seeing the Hokage

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke, you will be taken to the Hokage's office!" said an Anbu standing at the door way.

"Sakura…"murmured Sasuke, who was regretting leaving her.

"Sakura-Sama is at the Hokage's office receiving her newest mission." Said the Anbu in monotone.

"MISSION?! THAT CANNOT HAPPEN! SHE IS TOO WEAK!" exclaimed Sasuke

"Hime-Sama is very capable of going off to scout the area for enemy shinobi! Since strange chakra is detected our princess, the best at concentrating on chakra must go!" Screamed the Anbu as he chained Sasuke and dragged him to the Hokage's office.

"UCHIHA! HOW DARE YOU DISGUSE YOURSELF TO TRICK SAKURA!" said a person from behind the door.

"Sorry Hokage-Sama." Said Sasuke

"For your punishment _Uchiha (death glares) _you will be a cleaner for the palace of the Princess of Konoha in other words you will be cleaning up in Sakura's home. She will decide when your punishment ends." Said Tsunade

Sasuke's POV

I slugged over to the Uchiha mansion nearly dying at what he had heard. Sakura's CLEANER!!! Tsunade had to be kidding! But she wasn't.

I waited for Sakura to come back to Konoha (1 week) when she finally did she ignored me and I just cleaned up the mess in the palace.

Sakura's POV

I bumped into a bunch of people as I ran in the forest. They noticed that I was a Konoha shinobi. I hated that slut with red hair trying to show off her curves to make me jealous. She was plain fat! And she wore the most revealing clothes ever. Disgusting!

They warned me not to trouble them. I asked them about where they were heading to since they were the ones with the weird chakra.

"My stupid brothers and I are going to Konoha to start an herbal business selling medical herbs." Snapped Karin

"Oh… Ok! Uh… Let's head off to Konoha!" Suggested Sakura

"You look nice girl!" shouted Suigetsu, causing Karin to burn in anger.

"Ha! But Sasu-Kun will fall for me not this bitch!" smirked Karin

"Highly unlikely." Said Jugo

These people were crazy! I want to go home soon!

"**Hey! Did that slut say SASUKE!?"**

"What? Who are you?"

"**I'm your inner self that left you once that perv Sasuke left!"**

"WHAT!? SASUKE. PERV?!"

"**He kissed you before he left! And peeked at you when you were bathing at the hot springs on the Tea country mission with him and idiot!"**

"Why didn't I know?"

"**I'm your inner. I'm supposed to hide these things from you. Just to tell you. He loves that body of yours."**

"MY DIGNITY! I HATE HIM!!! But he loved me from the start…"

"**Yeah that hot guy loved you from the start, but he was an **_**avenger**_**. But I want him! So get her girl!"**

"GET LOST!"

"**No"**

"Hn"

"**No"**

"Hn"

"**I'M NOT GOING EVEN IF YOU WANT ME TO!"**

"Hn"

"**NOOOOOO!"**

**Thanks Everyone!**

**Please Review!**

**SakugirlSasuboy **


	5. The Ultimate Surprise

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But I own this story!

Loved you from the start

Chapter 5

The Ultimate Surprise

Sakura's Pov

"HAHAHAHA! Sasuke my personal cleaner! This is so funny Tsunade!" Roared Sakura

"Yes! This was my best idea dear Sakura!" laughed Sakura

Sasuke my cleaner! This is the best! Now I can take my revenge! But first I should ignore him than give him the ultimate surprise. Heh Heh Heh. _The Ultimate Surprise._

Sasuke's Pov

It's been a week of torture! Miss Princess ignoring me! She should be drooling over me! I can't believe it!

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura!?"

She spoke my name! With that suffix!

"_Sasuke-kun_ please come with me!"

I was going to say yes but she just pulled me over to her room! Like she was my fan girl!

"Sasuke-kun! I have a surprise for you! A maid uniform!"

Was she going to wear it so that I could take her!? Ugh! My perverted thoughts! I have to shut them out! She threw me a dress. A maids dress.

"Put it on! You have to wear a uniform to work here! But I had to wait for the tailor and I didn't have the time to design one for a boy! I'm so sorry but I'm sure that you'll look cute in this outfit!" Said Sakura

A cosplay like dress with a frilly apron, she had to be kidding me!

"This is the ultimate maid uniform! The cutest in Konoha! And since you are so dashingly beautiful you would look ultimately cute!"

She pulled of my robe easily leaving me in a pair of boxers! Then she pulled the dress over me and buttoned it up. Making me look ridiculous! Then as quick as ever she snapped a picture of me and ran away!

Next thing I knew Suigetsu was climbing through the window!

"Hey Sasuke! Someone told us that you were he-!? WHAT THE HELL!"

"What is it!? Did someone mutilate my Sasuke-ku-"

Yup they laughed like hell…

Until Sakura came and pushed them into maids dresses. Karin didn't get one. Sakura said that she didn't have enough and just put her in rags.

Sakura had a way of punishing intruders. In fact if they disobeyed her, she would beat them to a pulp! I think I'll steer clear of her so called revenge on me. She'll release me soon enough!

Sakura's Pov

"Heh the Ultimate revenge! Sasuke figured it out he's smart! But to bad! If he makes a move Tsunade will kill him! And now I can play on that slut! She needs to learn how low rank she is! Better than me trying to backtalk at me! How dare her! She isn't going to be free so soon! In fact I might just send her off to Tsunade. Then she will get the ultimate punishment! The Ultimate Nightmare!

**Thanks Everyone!**

**I'm gonna go on a camp so this time I might delay it even more! Sorry!**

**But next time will be better! Promise!**

**Please review!**

**SakugirlSasuboy**


End file.
